Let's Play Hangman
by IsolatedWilderness
Summary: When Lucy is bored at the guild, she asks Natsu to play a game with her. What would he do but agree? However this 'game' turns into something much bigger than it was expected to be, after all it was just Hangman. Danger is knocking at Fairy Tail's door, and it won't go away any time soon. Rated T to be safe. Will have extremely slow updates.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there peeps! I am IsolatedWilderness and I am back with a new story! Well, truth be told, this is my first EVER Fairy Tail Fanfiction. So if possible, no flames please? But reviews and constructive criticism stuff are welcome! So anyways, this is a NaLu story. (That is, I will attempt at it) Here we go! Wait, before you go, can I say: I am not up to the Grand Magic Games yet! And I am watching the anime, not manga.**

 _Chapter 1- A race of time has begun_

Lucy walked through the wide open door, greeted by the familiar sight of Natsu and Gray fighting each other. A few people were clamoring to get a good job, pushing each other out of the way. Lucy sighed. Fairy Tail will always be Fairy Tail. Natsu heard the door opening with his sharp hearing, and turned his head to see.

"Oh, Lucy. H-"He was cut short by Gray.

"What the hell, Ice Princess!"

"Serves you right, Ash Brain!" Gray yelled back. Elfman joined the growing fray.

"Be a Man and come fight me!" he roared.

"I don't even want to know what that means." Evergreen said, flapping her fan.

Lucy quickly went over to the bar, where Mirajane was polishing the glasses. She sat down.

"Mira, can I have the usual please?"

"Sure Lucy, coming right up!" Mirajane replied, amiably smiling. Lisanna came over and sat down next to Lucy.

"Hey Lucy."

"Hi Lisanna." Lucy slumped on the table.

"Hard night, huh?"

"Yeah, Natsu and Happy sneaked through my window, for like the thousandth time! I should really remember to keep that damned thing closed and locked." Lisanna smiled sympathetically, before a mischievous smirk replaced it.

"Oh, is that so? I wonder why?" Lisanna said, suggestively. Lucy turned tomato red, understanding her implications.

"What? No. Just no. Natsu would NOT harbor any feelings whatsoever t-towards me. And i-it's not like I like him as well." Lucy stammered. Lisanna's knowing smirk became even wider.

"Right. I totally believe you." Lucy groaned.

Lisanna waved cheerfully, returning to where ever she had come from. As soon as she left, Mirajane came back, balancing the plate on her hand. She placed it carefully on the table.

"Thanks, Mira!"

"Anytime, Lucy."

Meanwhile, Natsu, Gray and Elfman's fight had ceased, because of- you guessed it, Erza Scarlet, the fearsome S-class mage. She had single handedly knocked Gray and Natsu out, while Elfman was shivering in the corner. Erza dusted her hands off and wiped the non-existent sweat. Lucy smiled. Maybe that would teach Natsu and Gray to stop fighting. But of course that would be impossible. They were completely different mages, one using fire, and the other, water. Being rivals did nothing to help. And besides, Natsu wouldn't be Natsu and Gray wouldn't be Gray. Natsu bolted upright and breathed fire at the ceiling.

"IDIOT! Do you want to set the building on fire?" Erza shouted.

"YES, sir!" Natsu saluted. Lucy laughed at the sight of Natsu sulking.

Lucy called Natsu over. "What?" he said rudely. Lucy glared at him.

"Hello to you, too."Lucy said. "Do you wanna play hangman?"

"Sure." Natsu replied. Lucy wrote the mystery word down. Natsu started guessing letter. What he didn't see, was that each time he guessed a wrong letter, Lucy's face seemed to get paler and paler. Only when Lucy started gasping for breath, did he notice that something was amiss.

"Yes Natsu. Let's play. Only this time, the rules are a little different."

A race of time has begun.

 **So how was the first chapter? I know, it was superduper short, but I promise I will try to make it longer. Also, I am sorry to say, expect slow updates, as I have a lot of stuff on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**IsolatedWilderness is BACK peeps! With, of course, another chapter. Now, some of you have been veeeerry kind, leaving me follows and favorites. So give me a review!**

 **Special thanks to Riley Wolf! (I really hope I got your name right)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail and its characters.**

 _Chapter 2- What's the problem_

Natsu rushed over to Lucy, cradling her shaking head. Abruptly, it stopped. Lucy's body went rigid and her cocoa eyes were obscured from view as they fluttered closed. Natsu's hands trembled as he surveyed the horrific sight before him. Lucy was unconscious and the guild members surrounding them in a circle. Gray and Happy wore a grave and sad look on their face.

"Lucy? C'mon Luce answer me. Lucy?" Natsu said. Erza had unbridled anger etched onto her face. Her hands were clenched into fists, trying to control the furious anger that threatened to burst out. She promised herself that no matter what, she was going to catch whoever did this and give him/her a beating they will never, _ever_ forget. She had a feeling that someone did this on purpose.

Happy poked Lucy's motionless head, offering her fish if she wakes up. Natsu jerked his head up and motioned for Wendy to come over.

"Check if something's wrong with her. Now." He hissed.

"H-Hai." **(A/N: In Japanese this means 'yes'.)** Wendy said. She positioned her hands over Lucy's lifeless body and closed her eyes. Wendy's hands started to glow a calming blue as she used her magic.

"Natsu-san, there is nothing wrong with her." Natsu exhaled a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He looked at Wendy's face, which still portrayed terrible sadness. Natsu was momentarily confused. Why was she so sad when Lucy was alright? The next few words that Wendy uttered completely destroyed him down to the core of his body.

"But she is in a coma, and I also think she is also hallucinating."

As is waiting for those words, Lucy's body suddenly began to thrash wildly. Her hands grasped at air as if she was trying to find something. She opened her mouth and screamed a horrible, heart-breaking scream. It pierced the silence in the guild and as if a spell was broken, everyone started to rush around, not knowing what to do. Some clamored around Lucy, worriedly staring at her and some broke away towards Makarov's office. They burst through the door and Makarov looked up in surprise.

"Lucy-"

"Coma-"

"Please-"

Makarov hushed them.

"What are you all blabbering about? What has happened?" One person stepped forward and told him the story.

"So Natsu and Lucy were playing 'Hangman', you say, and then Lucy was suddenly in a coma. Also, she is screaming." Makarov said.

"Well, yeah. If you put it like that, I guess so." Makarov stood up and made his way to the infirmary. He stood next to Lucy still unconscious and squirming body.

"Stop! No, please stop. I'll do anything. Natsu!" Lucy yelled. It rang across the silent room, saddening the guild's mood. Natsu gritted his teeth. While Lucy was in a coma, suffering God-knows-what, he was just sitting there doing nothing to help. For God's sake, she had screamed his name and he was truly helpless. He stormed out of the infirmary and slammed his hand down on to the table. His breathing was shallow and his pained heart was heavy with guilt, anger and sadness as he heard Lucy crying and screaming and yelling. Why can't he do anything, why?! His family, his nakama was suffering and it was impossible for him to help.

Unknown emotions swirled around in Natsu's mind he didn't understand these feelings. Was this what they called-love? No way. He and Lucy are teammates and it wasn't possible that Lucy returned the feelings. Besides, she was in a _coma_. Why was he thinking about this stuff when he should be by her side?

 _Lucy doesn't return the feelings, Lucy doesn't return the feelings_ was the mantra he chanted on his way back to the infirmary. The mantra was true, right?

Right?

 **I kind of have doubts about this chapter, as I feel that I rushed into it a bit early** **L** **. But anyways please leave a revi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my readers! Another chapter has finally come out! So as always, leave a review and check out my other story, 'Turn Your Head'. This chapter is the day after Lucy passed out.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail and its characters.**

 _Chapter 3- In your dreams_

Lucy couldn't believe this. It was as if she was in medieval times. One second she was sleeping peacefully and the next she was about to get hanged. By Natsu, no less. Her hands scrabbled desperately at the thick rope that was wound around her pale neck. She stared at Natsu, who had a stoic face. There was no way that this was happening. What happened to the guild, Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Carla? What about Master, Romeo, Cana? She must be hallucinating. Lucy frantically rubbed her eyes, fiercely praying that this wasn't reality. Lucy tentatively opened her eyes, but she was still here.

Lucy saw Gray and Erza and Happy and Wendy. They were in the crowd that surrounded her, chanting along with the rest of the _guild_.

"Witch!"

"Kill her!"

Lucy's feet dangled in the air, both of them hovering uncertainly, trying to find a foothold. She found none. The rope got tighter and tighter and tighter-

 ** _#LINE BREAK OF AWESOMENESS-_**

Natsu wandered absently around Magnolia, when he found himself looking at Lucy's front door. He sighed, and hoisted himself up to the window. He climbed inside, landing on Lucy's pink bed. Natsu sniffed. Someone else's scent was in the air. It was a truly rotten stench, smelling faintly of blood. Natsu frowned. They were here recently, perhaps yesterday? A day had passed since Lucy was in a coma- and now a weird, disgusting scent was in her room? That did not sit well with Natsu. He jumped up, pacing the room. What should he do? The obvious answer was to go to the guild and inform Gramps, but Natsu wanted to catch this basta*d who was in Lucy's house.

Ugh, thinking is _not_ Natsu's thing. His head always hurt when he thought too much. He probabl- ITTAAAAIIII! Natsu growled at the wall. How could a puny thing like a wall hurt his head? Natsu pulled his hand back and made a fist.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" The wall crumbled into smoldering ashes. Uh-oh. Lucy was going to kill him for that. At least she wasn't here. Natsu scratched his head. A light bulb lit up on top of his head.

.

.

.

DONE!

The wall was now back in place, thanks to about 13 rolls of masking tape. Lucy would be proud. He had taped all the pieces together, and now the wall was even prettier, like a jigsaw puzzle! Except with masking tape. Natsu dusted his hands. Okay, now for the weird scent.

Natsu scratched his head. Yeah, he was going to go tell Gramps. He went over to the edge of the window and leaped out, sailing straight over the awnings and onto the ground. Natsu ran all the way to the guild without breaking a sweat. He burst through the doors and strode towards Gramps' office. He pushed the doors open.

"Yes Natsu?" Makarov said without looking up.

"Gramps, there's a weird smell in Lucy's room." Natsu said. Makarov didn't look disturbed or surprised. He was just curious.

"It smells kind of like blood, but whoever it was, they have a _lot_ of magic power." Natsu said hurriedly. Makarov did nothing but nod and look up at Natsu.

"So what are you going to do?" Makarov asked.

"I'm gonna chase this guy and give him a beating." Natsu said determinedly.

"Just bring him back. We need him to talk." Makarov said.

"'Kay." Natsu replied.

He went outside, leaving Makarov to his thoughts.

Just what was happening?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps, welcome to Chapter 4 in Let's Play Hangman! Leave a review for this chapter and check out my other story, Turn Your Head- as usual. Okay, now I am going to do a disclaimer:**

 **I most definitely do** ** _not_** **own Fairy Tail! Definitely!**

 _Chapter 4- Is this they what they call betrayal_

Lucy uttered one last cry, hoping for somebody, anybody to respond.

"Natsu! Erza! Please!" No-one answered. Instead, the roaring got deafeningly loud.

Lucy's eyes gradually closed, her last image of Natsu grinning, her last sound of the crowd cheering, her last emotion of _betrayal_ …

 ** _#LINE BREAKS ARE COOOOOLL! BY JASON, WEEKLY SORCERER-_**

Makarov strode towards the infirmary, deep in thought. He entered the room to see Lucy twitching and clawing at her neck. She was muttering words, too quiet for anyone to hear. Makarov saw beads of sweat forming on Lucy's forehead, and her breathing getting heavier. He sighed loudly. He was getting too old for this drama. Makarov sat down next to the twitching body of Lucy.

Natsu, meanwhile, was tracking the strange scent that had lingered in Lucy's house. He sniffed the air and motioned to Happy, who was accompanying him.

"This way, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!"

He ran in the direction where the smell had gone, but as he covered more distance, he noticed… that the scent was getting weaker. Soon it would fully disappear.

"Damn! I was just getting fired up!" Natsu stretched. He was disappointed that he couldn't catch the scum who hurt his Luce. Wait, what?! _His_ Luce?

 ** _#YEESH, SO MANY LINE BREAKS!-_**

Lucy's eyes snapped open. She surveyed her surroundings. Where was she? Was she still… alive? She slapped her face and pinched her arm. Lucy nearly cried. She was alive, alright. Lucy found that she was in the infirmary of Fairy Tail. She sat up and saw that the door was open. Lucy slipped off the bed and hobbled to the exit. She crept through the guild hall silently and no-one noticed her due to the sound of the shouting and fighting.

Lucy was about to walk away when she felt a hand grab onto her arm. She looked up and saw Natsu.

"Luce! You're up! Are you okay? Do you remember anything? Do you know what happened?" Natsu bombarded her with questions.

Natsu had arrived back at the guild to inform Gramps of what had happened, when he saw Lucy come out. He instantly noticed that Lucy's eyes were dull and showed no emotion. He was worried, and rushed towards her and grasped her arm. Natsu saw that Lucy's eyes had briefly flared up in anger before they settled and turned dull again. Her eyes were nothing like the warm, vibrant cocoa eyes he once knew. They were the complete opposite, uninviting and cold. They held no warmth or kindness, but was imbued with contempt and disdain.

Natsu frowned. What was wrong with her?

"Let go of me. Do not touch me or speak to me." Lucy said. Natsu's eyes widened. Now he definitely knew something was off. She was addressing him as if she didn't know him, as if he was a stranger. Lucy glared at him, but that made him hold even tighter to her arm.

"Come on, Luce. Let's go to Gramps."

"What did I say about speaking to me? And do **not** give me a nickname." Lucy snatched her arm away and brushed him off. She looked him up and down condescendingly and stalked away. Natsu stood still in shock at the scene. He was too surprised to chase after her and instead opted to get to Gramps and tell him what happened.

"Gramps! Gramps!" Natsu yelled running through the doors of the guild hall. The usually rowdy and loud hall was quiet and reeked of sadness and tears. Natsu clenched his fists.

"Where's Gramps? I gotta speak to him!" Natsu shouted urgently. Mira pointed him towards Makarov's office. He pushed the doors open, and they banged against the wall.

Makarov looked up and saw Natsu.

"Oh, Natsu. What's wrong?"

"Lucy was acting weird. She was acting all regal and was like, hey, don't touch me!" Natsu pretended he was Lucy and had a fake voice.

"And her eyes, they were really cold and dull. It was like she didn't know me!" Natsu babbled. "She left, just like that."

"Wait, Lucy left?"

"Yeah that's what I said. I don't know where she went."

"Natsu. Go and chase after her. Now." Natsu saw that Gramps was trying to control himself from bursting, and he did not want to be in that same room when he did. He nodded and scampered off

"C'mon Happy! New objective! Find Lucy!"

"Aye, sir!"

 **So, how was it? Worthy of a review? Besides, even if I do say so myself, that was an interesting turn of events, wasn't it? I think…**

 **Lucy brushes off Natsu and now Natsu is going after her? What will happen?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there peeps! Welcome back to the fanfiction, 'Let's Play Hangman'!**

 **Before I start, Let me say thank you to everyone who review, followed or favorited this story!**

 **Now, I am very excited to introduce our guest, Erza Scarlet!**

 **Erza: So, let's get down to business. You want me to do the disclaimer and try to make it interesting, correct?**

 **IW: Err, yeah I guess…**

 **Erza: Before I begin, could I ask one question?**

 **IW: Yes, what is it?**

 **Erza: Where is my strawberry cheesecake that you promised me?**

 **IW: *scratches head nervously* A-ano, Natsu and Happy came by and burnt it.**

 **Erza: Okay, I shall do the disclaimer quickly before I go and SMASH THAT BAKA IN THE WAL!**

 **Erza: *saying it super fast* Isolated Wilderness does not own Fairy Tail. *Promptly leaves running***

 **IW: Okay, that was not unexpected, I must say! *Takes out a plate of cheesecake from behind the back and grins evilly* Let's begin!**

 _Chapter 5- The Fifth Wave_

"Luuuuucccy!? Where are you? C'mon!" Natsu yelled for the trillionth time in one hour.

"Natsu, just because you shout she won't come running back. Even you with your rock head must know that, huh?" Happy said, sighing.

"Yeah, but there's no other way to find Luce, is there?" Natsu said, scratching his head uninterestedly.

"Uh, Natsu, your nose? Track her smell? You know, your Dragon Slayer and developed senses and stuff?" Happy replied.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" Natsu said grinning.

They continued looking around Magnolia, searching blindly for Lucy. There was no way that they could have known that a lead was right before them. If only they had thought to look in the cliché dark alleyway that was right before them…

A cloaked person smirked sinisterly from under their hood.

 **#WHAT'S WITH THIS LINE BREAK?!-**

Lucy walked, as if she was hypnotized, to where the _voice_ was calling her. It was as if a person was whispering in her consciousness, telling her and directing her where to go. She knocked over a pot that was randomly placed on the side of the road, making if fall and shatter into pieces. She didn't react to it, instead walking past as if she didn't see or hear it.

Lucy blinked and right eye turned gray, a stormy gray. It was as if it was alive, a separate organism that existed within Lucy. She grinned, a smile that didn't belong to Lucy.

Lucy arrived at the threshold of an old, run-down and crumbling house. She knocked and entered.

Meanwhile, at the guild, Makarov was still holed up in his office, not joining in as he usually did with the drinking and fighting. He was barely able to be seen, because of an enormous stack of thick books that covered his desk and made a teetering pile. Some titles read: _Shades of gray, Celestial Magic, the Fifth Wave_ and so on. Makarov was currently leafing through another book, muttering as he went.

"No, no, and no, nope, not this, not this one either…" Before his eyes lighted up happily, "Ah, yes! Here it is! I finally found it!" Makarov moaned, and prominent dark circles could be seen under his eyes.

Again, meanwhile, Natsu and Happy were still going around Magnolia in search of Lucy.

"Damn, I thought we had it there when we caught Lucy's scent. It really sucked when it turned out that it was when she went to an ice cream shop… she could've going with us, you know?" Natsu said.

"That's what you're hung up about?" Happy said.

"Duh. I mean, how could she bear to go without me?" Natsu exclaimed, not noticing the little slip up about saying 'me' not 'us'.

"You lllliiiikkkkeee her!" Happy rolled his tongue, saying his 'line'.

"Oi! Shut up!" Natsu yelled at the blue Exceed.

"Denying! First stage of love! Accept it Natsu, you lllliiiikkkkeee her!" Happy said laughing. Happy then noticed Natsu wasn't there. At the same moment, he felt a creepy and frightening aura looming up behind him.

"Nats…u?" Happy trailed off. The aura was revealed. Natsu had a scrunched up face, probably attempting an angry face.

"HAHAHAHA! Natsu, was that supposed to be an angry face?"

"Whatever. Let's find Lucy." Natsu shot back at Happy, who was now rolling on the floor laughing his guts out. Natsu stomped off, with Happy following behind him.

"Wait… I think I smell Lucy around here. Recent, too." Natsu sniffed the air, attracting many looks from the people around them. He crawled to an old, run-down and crumbling house. **(A/N: Do you guys see what I'm getting at? Anyone?)**

 **#I WONDER WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT LINE BREAK-**

Makarov opened up the hard found book and his sleepy eyes roamed the thick volumes of the thick book. The title of this particular book was ' _The era of the Gray'_. Makarov's eyes drooped and hen he slumped on his table, knocking a few stacks of books down, eliciting a large **thump!** From it.

When his eyes closed, a figure slipped in without a sound and snatched two books: _The era of the Gray_ and _The Fifth Wave_. The figure then left, leaving everything undisturbed. All was quiet.

What the guild, Makarov and Natsu didn't know was that Lucy's very identity, her very existence and life was being chipped away, bit by bit…

 **So who thinks this chapter was awesome and deserved a review? C'mon people give me a review! I'm starving for them! (That was most definitely not me guilt tripping you! Nope, definitely not at all.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there readers! I am back with another chapter of… Let's Play Hangman! So, our guest today is *drum roll***

 **Graaaayyyy Fullllllbbbuussster!**

 **Gray: Hey. So what was it you wanted me to do? Beat up ash-brain?**

 **IsolatedWilderness: Ano, it was actually to say the disclaimer… but before that, could you, well… put your shirt back on? *says while covering eyes***

 **Gray: *Oh, sh*t. *hurriedly puts it on* Okay, so what was it again? Say that Elfman is a Man?**

 **IsolatedWilderness: No! Gray, do you have short term memory or something? Seriously. If you annoy me one more time… I swear I will use my magic on you!**

 **Gray: I do not have short term memory, excuse me! And since when did you have magic?**

 **IsolatedWilderness: You're excused. And yes, I do have magic. It is… Iron Fist of the Ice Dragon!**

 **Gray: You'll have to do better than that! Forgot I'm an Ice-Make mage? BUT- you might get a lucky, I repeat, LUCKY hit on me, so I'm going to go.**

 **IsolatedWilderness does not own Fairy Tail, because we are way too awesome for her! See you later!**

 **IsolatedWilderness: Hey! Take that back!**

 _Chapter 6- What are identities_

Lucy walked through the door and was met with a giant person.

"So you have finally come. Sit." The person lumbered ungainly to the coffee table that had two chairs next to it. The person sat down, and patted the other chair. Lucy complied and seated herself.

"My name is Heathcliff, and I am the master of the guild 'Era of the Fallen'. I called you here so that you can join my guild. So will you join? Not that you have a choice of course."

 _Lucy's POV:_

Okay, I'll admit it. I panicked. When this weird guy just suddenly asked me to join his weird guild, I was flabbergasted. But the most frustrating and saddening thing was, I was helpless against him. I could do nothing, absolutely nothing to stop this guy from doing what he did.

 _Normal POV:_

Heathcliff waved his hand and for the second time that day, Lucy's right eye turned gray. Lucy's body started to glow as her right hand shimmered even more brightly. The light engulfed the room, and when it receded, Lucy's right hand was devoid of the Fairy Tail guild mark that was formerly Lucy's pride and joy. Heathcliff cackled like a madman, and stood up. He brought over a stamp the carried the guild mark of 'Era of the Fallen', which was colored the exact same shade/tint of pink as Lucy's former Fairy Tail mark. The guild mark was a semi-circle with a crown inside it. Heathcliff raised the stamp and brought it down upon where Lucy's old Fairy Tail crest had resided. The brand shined on Lucy's hand, momentarily blinding everyone inside the room.

Heathcliff placed his hand on Lucy's shoulder and told her to stand up. He directed her to a set of stairs, and motioned for her to go up. Lucy robotically went up each step, and she reached a hallway. Heathcliff whispered in her ear which room she was going to stay in and warned her to not make much sound, because the other guild members had a habit of getting slightly… angry when they were woken form their sleep.

"I'll introduce you to them next morning, my dear." Heathcliff said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

 _Lucy's POV:_

Oh. My. God. How could he? How could he just… just get rid of my mark, without even a hint of remorse or shame? This guy calls me somehow, twisting my brain to make me come here, _against my will_ , and casually puts his guild mark on top of mine? What if his guild is a dark guild or something? What am I going to do? What if Natsu comes and gets in trouble? I sensed an enormous amount of magic power radiating off that Heathcliff guy… but Natsu beat even Master Purehito, so he should be able to beat this guy too, right? Although, if you think about it, Heathcliff did say that there were other members as well. So if Natsu were to come here alone, there was a good chance that he would be overwhelmed.

I couldn't sleep tonight, I was too busy tossing and turning, thinking about Natsu and Fairy Tail.

 _Heathcliff POV:_

(After Lucy was locked in her room, her keys sealed in a box with wards on it.) **(A/N: So, I didn't mention this before, but Lucy was locked in her room with wards that could only be taken down by the person who put it up, same with her keys but in a box that Heathcliff currently has in his office.)**

Heathcliff made his way to his office, deep in thought. He had finally gotten hold of Lucy Heartfillia, the only lady Heartfillia alive. Finally, he could- Heathcliff's train of thought was broken by a loud crash! That resounded around the room. A boy with a startling shade of pink landed inside.

"Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel. Not a particularly pleasant circumstance to meet you in, but a pleasure to make you acquaintance, nonetheless. My name is Heathcliff, just Heathcliff. So what was it you wanted?" Heathcliff said calmly, facing Natsu with ultimate peace.

"Cut the crap old geezer, and give me back Lucy. Where is she? Tell me unless you want to lose a limb." Natsu snarled, glaring at Heathcliff. He only smirked, which irked Natsu. Natsu advanced towards him, before launching at Heathcliff.

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu yelled, rocketing at him. His right hand was consumed in fire, but Heathcliff made no move to stop him. He merely stepped out of the way, smiling all the while.

 _At Lucy's room_

Lucy was sleeping, albeit a fitful one, when she heard a series of bangs and a familiar voice yelling things. Lucy stirred, groaning and sitting up. She opened her eyes, both orbs a horrifying, bleak gray. Her keys appeared on a small table beside her bed, out of their box. Lucy snatched them up and secured them on her belt. Flueve d'etoiles was also on her belt.

 _In the hallway_

Numerous doors creaked open and a person stepped outside of each one. There were about 12 doors, including Lucy's. Each person had a completely different appearance, each wielding completely different magic. They all had two gray eyes.

They went down the stairs.

 _Inside the office_

Heathcliff was expertly dodging Natsu's punches, and landed few but strong hits on his opponent's body. He clapped his hands together, making an abnormally loud noise. As if waiting for that, people streamed in from the open door. Natsu's eyes positively shined when he saw Lucy, but was riddled with confusion and anger when he caught sight of her gray eyes.

 **So, guys, I was thinking of doing a crossover between Fairy Tail and Percy Jackson? Let me know in reviews… though if I do actually end up doing one, I am not sure when I'm going to start it, since I already have two stories needing to be updated as regularly as possible. So yeah!**

 **Review for this chapter!**

 **Bye guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello minna! I have a new chapter of Let's Play Hangman with me!**

 **And unfortunately, as Team Natsu are out on a job, I am unable to bring one of them in for an interview! Because of that, I have been forced to give Gajeel here a chance!**

 **Gajeel: Eh? Did I just hear right? You were FORCED to bring me here? *cracks knuckles***

 **IsolatedWilderness: I'm always ready for a fight. *Copies Gajeel and cracks knuckles* But- this is a peaceful place, so I will have to postpone this fight till later! Do the disclaimer, Gajeel.**

 **Gajeel: Don't order me around kid.**

 **IsolatedWilderness: Just do it! Or else…**

 **Gajeel: Whatever. The brat doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

 **IsolatedWilderness: *Smiles grimly* Gajeel…**

 **Gajeel: What?**

 **IsolatedWilderness: Flurry of the Ice Dragon! (A/N: I made that up. It sounds cool, doesn't it? It's a bunch of enchanted snowballs which rocket at the target.)**

 **Gajeel: Oi! It's playing dirty to catch someone off guard!**

 **IsolatedWilderness: Hai, hai! Your mistake.**

 _Chapter 7- Mindless souls mindless Lucy_

 _At the guild_

Erza looked around the noisy guild hall. She sensed something was wrong, something was _off_. Erza made her way to Fairy Tail's guild master Makarov's office was. She knocked and heard his familiar voice answer. She opened the door and was met with a surprising but common sight. Makarov was sprawled on the table, only his head peeking out from under the teetering stacks of paperwork and books. The surprising thing was the books. Makarov was not one to be into reading, and the paperwork was probably for the damage that Natsu and co. caused (a.k.a Gray). So why were there unnecessary books on the table? And the most suspicious things were the titles of the books.

 _The era of the Gray_ or _Celestial Spirit Wizards_. They made Erza uneasy. Although she was not one for sticking her nose in other people's business, this scene piqued her curiosity, and so she was going to find out just what was going on.

 ** _#WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!?-_**

Natsu pivoted around and was shocked to see a very gray-eyed Lucy launch herself towards him. He spread his arms out and braced himself for the impact. Lucy rarely ever hugged him, so he would welcome her!

"Luce! I was so worried when I smelt that weird guy's scent-"He pointed at Heathcliff. "-in your room, so I decided to track him down so I could beat him up and save you! But-"Lucy's punch hit him point-blank in his gut.

"I do not need any saving from a stranger. Get out. Now."

"What the hell? What's wrong with you, Luce? WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?!" Natsu jabbed an angry finger at Heathcliff as he yelled the last sentence. Lucy merely gazed at him emotionlessly, just observing what he did. This made Natsu even more enraged, and he lunged at Heathcliff.

"Roar of the Fi-"Natsu cut himself off as he skidded to a stop. Lucy had blocked his way, shielding Heathcliff. Natsu looked at her in disbelief.

"Luce what are you doing? This guy's the enemy, and I don't know what he did to you, but this isn't you, Luce. I don't believe it! Snap out of it!" Natsu attempted to sidestep Lucy, but she mirrored his movements and stepped in his way again.

"Sorry about this Luce." Natsu raised a hand and made to knock out Lucy, but she deftly slipped out his range, and his hand went through thin air.

Lucy then proceeded to land a flurry of kicks and punches, each one coming straight after another. Natsu dodged a few but he doubled over when she kicked his stomach.

"Not so strong and almighty now, are you Natsu Dragneel? These-"Heathcliff waved an arm at the gray-eyed people. "- are my succeeded… experiments."

"Don't talk about them as if they are things! They are living beings just like you, just like everyone! Lucy belongs in Fairy Tail, with Gramps, Levy, Erza, Gray, every single person in out guild! And I just know for sure that these other people have a family or something waitin' for them!" Natsu shouted at Heathcliff as he traded blows with the older man.

"An inspiring speech but there is nothing that you can do now." Heathcliff said lightly.

Natsu leaped back, dodging a vicious side kick that was directed at him. He jumped through the window again, planning to inform the guild of what happened. Heathcliff smiled as he watched him go, not bothering to give chase.

 _At the guild_

Erza paced back and forth anxiously as she observed Levy opening and closing thick books frantically. She sometimes glanced at the door as if she was waiting for someone, which was true. She was waiting for Natsu to return from his… adventure with Happy. That was when Happy came flying in, promptly followed by Natsu, who had bruises on his arms, legs and chest, while Happy had a few shallow cuts on his arms. Erza immediately went to get Wendy, not even questioning why they were hurt. She pulled Wendy along to where Natsu and Happy were. Wendy saw the injuries and started to concentrate her Sky magic on them.

Erza, who had deemed that she had waited long enough, opened her mouth to start bombarding the duo with questions.

"Whathappenedandwhat'swrongwithLucyandIwasabouttogetLevy-"

"Whoa, whoa. Back up there Erza. Deep, calm breaths." Natsu said. She inhaled and exhaled, regaining her composure.

"Okay, one at a time."

"I apologize. I lost my composure."

"What happened to make you covered in these injuries?"

"That may take a while to explain. You sure you wanna know?"

"Yes." Erza said without hesitating. The gang and Makarov had gathered around Natsu, ready to hear his story.

After a few breaks for questions and fights, Natsu had finally managed to explain what had happened to the gray-eyed people and Lucy, and had described Heathcliff.

"So there was a swarm of weird gray-eyed people and apparently Lucy went ninja mode on you?" Gray asked.

"Aye!" Happy said. "Although Natsu was too kind to Lucy to hurt her!" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hey, shut up! She's nakama, so I could and would never hurt her! Besides you didn't even help me!" Natsu said with a red face.

"So anyway Gramps," Gray said, displaying a rare sense of sensibility, "what do we do now?"

"Obviously get Lucy and the other people back to normal, ice princess. By the way, thanks Wendy." Natsu yelled, spitting flecks of fire everywhere.

"Oi! Stop spitting on everyone, flame brain!" Gray replied.

"So why are you sitting around? We have to send a party." Makarov said.

 **As always, please leave a review and check out my other story, Turn Your Head. Thank you for reading, minna!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there minna! I have a notice to make: my updates will be considerably slower; as I have quite a few projects plus homework…** **L** **I'm so sorry! Please, accept my virtual triple choc chip cookies dipped in chocolate as an apology gift!**

 **Okay, now that that announcement is over, I will now introduce out new guest today-**

 **Mirajane Strauss!**

 **Mira: Oh, please, just call me Mira.**

 **IW: Okay, if you say so. Anyways, what plans do you have for the couples in Fairy Tail? Any… couples that you have envisioned?**

 **Mira: of course! Eto… I do have quite a few. Natsu and Lucy, which I have named Nalu. Don't even get me started on Natsu's denseness. Gruvia is also another one, Gray and Juvia. Gray really needs to work on his romantic side *squeals*, every girl needs a bit of romance. There's Jerza, which is Jellal and Erza. Jellal is way too shy and Erza might get the wrong idea!**

 **IW: If you don't mind me asking, Mira, where in the world did you get these… these…**

 **Mira: Fantastic? *Looks at IW with hopeful face***

 **IW: Yes, that's it! Fantastic ideas?!**

 **Mira: Thank you! Someone finally appreciates my matchmaking skills! When I asked Elfman about it, he just said it was 'Man', which I don't even know the meaning of, and when I asked Lisanna, she only said that it was ok! I mean, as she is my only sister, I would have thought that she would have approved** **L** **!**

 **IW: Now, Mira, if you could do the disclaimer…**

 **Mira: But I'm not finished yet! I still have more soon-to-be couples!**

 **IW: *stare…***

 **Mira: Okay. IsolatedWilderness does not own Fairy Tail, otherwise there would be *ahem* certain couples in the guild, yes?**

 **IW: Sheesh!**

 _Chapter 8- Natsu and the rest_

"Okay. Since Natsu is the only one who knows where this 'Heathcliff' guy is, he will definitely be going," Makarov decided. "And the rest of Team Natsu as well as Juvia, Wendy, and Carla." **(A/N: I am really really sorry if I forgot anyone! Gomenasai!)**

"Yeah! I'm fired up!" This comment obviously came from Natsu, who was grinning from ear to ear at the thought of fighting somebody. (At least, that was what he hoped) Gray just shrugged nonchalantly while Juvia was gushing about how she loved 'Gray-sama' and Erza nodded solemnly. Wendy had a determined look on her face, saying that she would do her very best. Carla stood beside the Sky Dragon Slayer, while Happy floated in the air next to Natsu.

"Can I go with Natsu-nii?" Romeo pleaded Makarov. The current guild master shook his head, making Romeo droop visibly.

Natsu pumped his fist in the air. "Natsu, you may name this temporary team." Makarov told the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Yosh! I'm naming it… Natsu and the rest!" Everyone face palmed at the name. Gray butted heads with Natsu, growling.

"What the hell, Flame-brain?! Attention seeker much?" Gray snarled at him.  
"What did'ya call me, idiot?" Natsu replied with equal venom.

"Are you deaf? I called you a Flllaaamme-Braaaiiinn." Gray said it slowly, stretching out the insult as if talking to a three year old. Natsu's hand burst into flames, while Gray's hand soon became spiked with sharp ice. They both failed to notice a dark aura emanating from behind them. Hands reached around Gray and Natsu's heads, and crashed their foreheads together. They both fell down, eyes spinning, knocked out cold. Erza smiled as if nothing happened, and dragged the two trouble makers to a corner.

"Now, are all of you ready?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah!" 'Natsu and the rest' answered.

"Then you shall depart next morning, with Natsu leading you! Pack everything you might need today! Good luck!" Makarov cried out. Everyone repeated, "Yeah!"

The guild dispersed, each going back to their own activities, whether it be drinking, fighting or eating. But as for 'Natsu and the rest', they went to their respected houses. They each went home to pack, not that really needed anything. But as for Erza, she had a mountain to pack. No-one even knew what was inside there, and people were too scared to ask Erza, the 'Titania' or 'Fairy Queen'.

Erza was not the style to be vain and flaunt this title around. She had earned it through hard work and had overcome many hardships in her life. Erza knew not to boast, and instead stayed quiet, though well aware of the fact that she was commonly called this.

Meanwhile, at Natsu's house- wait, _Lucy's_ house, Natsu was already asleep, though the time was only six o'clock. It was a rare event for Natsu to be sleeping so early. Although, it was excusable. Natsu, being the kind and caring person he was, was probably worrying about Lucy for the whole time he was awake. Poor Natsu must have been stressed out, considering how he was always glued to the blonde Celestial mage's side like glue. Lucy was a huge part of Natsu's life, just as he was to Lucy. To Lucy, Natsu was her first real friend, and to Natsu, Lucy was his best friend that he could rely on constantly, without doubting even once. Natsu couldn't live without Lucy, Lucy couldn't live without Natsu. It was as simple as that. No more, no less. At least, that was what Natsu and Lucy _thought_.

Natsu had Happy sprawled out on his stomach area, mumbling about fish and Carla, while he himself was drooling, sometimes grumbling about ice prick, occasionally punching the air above him. They were both on Lucy's bed. Then, Natsu did something he had never done in his sleep before. He shouted out Lucy's name. His tone of voice evidently showed to what length Natsu cared for Lucy… and how much he longed for her to be back to her rightful place, which was by his side. Natsu just needed Lucy to be next to him, trading insults, her cooking breakfast, him creeping in (stalker-ish much?) to Lucy's bedroom… it was all a routine now, engraved into his life. It would be impossible for anyone to imagine them as 'Lucy and Erza' or 'Natsu and Gray'. **(A/N: Did that make sense?)** No, it was always, and had to be 'Natsu and Lucy' or 'Lucy and Natsu'. No matter how childish and immature Natsu was (in Lucy's point of view), or how annoying and petty Lucy was, (in Natsu's point of view) they were inseparable. Whenever they had a fight, one of them would come crawling back while the other stood triumphantly. Then after a few moments, the 'winner' of the argument would offer a kind hand which was accepted. They would make up, and start bantering all over again.

So it was logic that Natsu suffered and stressed the most about how Lucy was gone, how one of his precious _nakama_ was stolen from under his nose. **(A/N: Nakama, huh, Natsu? Are you sure about that? *wiggled eyebrows suggestively* :p)** Of course, it was undeniable that Erza, Gray, Levy, Makarov, the whole guild was worried, but everyone was aware of Natsu blaming himself, berating himself for not being able to bring their close friend back to where she belonged. But in the midst of all the anger directed at himself, Natsu still felt a part of him that was actually rational, that actually didn't punch first and think later. And that part of him urged Natsu to wait it out, see how everything goes and then intervene. However, as Natsu obviously didn't use the rational part of him a lot, he had completely ignored it. So was the start of Natsu's inner turmoil.

 _Dude, listen to me._ The rational part pleaded.

 _No, listen to me! That stupid idiot has no idea of what's going on!_ That was Natsu's brash part.

 _Excuse me?_

 _You're excused._

 _*Huffs* C'mon, Natsu. Just because you haven't used me in a while doesn't mean I'm outta commission. I'm your rational part! Hear me out!_

 _Oi, do you hear this guy talking? *adopts nasally voice* I'm your rational part! Hear me out! Pfft. I never knew someone could be this annoying. Anyways Natsu, you should just go out there, kick ass, save Lucy, come back. Just like you always do._

 _Don't Natsu! You should just wait it out, heed Gramp's orders! That way, you, Lucy, everyone can come back safe._

 _Hah! Seriously, what kinda guy just sits back like a scaredy cat and lets everyone else do the work and get all the glory?_

Natsu bolted up, groaning as he remembered everything that had happened. He stumbled off the bed and carefully placed Happy down where he was before, and walked outside. The bright sun greeted him, beating down on his face. Natsu shielded his eyes, and stretched his arms. He yawned widely, showing his sharp canines. Natsu walked back in, to wake Happy up and head to the guild.

Hopefully they would find and rescue Lucy today, along with the other people.

 **So? I hope everything made sense. As always, please review!**

 **IsolatedWilderness out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there! Another chapter of 'Let's Play Hangman' is finally up! Now, as always…**

 **Review! And also check out my other story 'Turn Your Head'.**

 **Now, let me introduce out guest today, Gajeel Redfox!**

 **IW: *Whispers under breath* Be nice, Gajeel.**

 **Gajeel: Huh? Why would I have 'ta be nice to you? I can do whatever I want. Don't order me around, kid.**

 **IW: Shut up, Scrap-eater. Now, do the disclaimer.**

 **Gajeel: You deaf or somethin'? I. Can. Do. Whatever. I Want. So give me a reason to do the freakin' disclaimer.**

 **IW: … Or else I will kick you outta the window.**

 **Gajeel: I ain't scared of ya. Go ahead, try it!**

 **IW: Fine! Wing attack of the Ice Dragon!**

 **Gajeel: Gihi. You'll hafta do better than that. Sword of the Iron Dragon!**

 **IW: *Dodges* You know what? *sticks the rude finger up***

 **Gajeel: Yeesh! You need ta control your anger.**

 **IW: Get out, get out, get OUT! I don't need you to do it! It was my mistake inviting you to do it. I should've known you'd be too stupid.**

 **Gajeel: OI! Fine. IsolatedWilderness don't own Fairy Tail cuz she is too stupid an' annoyin'.**

 **IW: Grrrrr…..**

 _Chapter 9- The search and rescue_

Recap: Team Natsu and the rest are going to set out to find and rescue Lucy and the other people today! How will things go?

 **NATSU'S P.O.V:**

I went back inside Lucy's house, smiling forlornly at the familiar scent of my favorite Celestial mage. I shook Happy's body, avoiding the drool that had fallen down. No doubt the blue Exceed was dreaming about fish.

Happy sat up slowly, blinking tiredly.

"I miss my fis- Lucy." I was shocked. This was probably the first time Happy had said something that wasn't about fish or Carla when he had woken up. This just showed how much of an impact Lucy had made by not being here.

"She could have given me fish." I take that back. Everything linked back to fish. I went to the bathroom and washed my face.

I beckoned Happy to the windowsill and leaped down with practiced ease, landing softly on the ground. Happy floated down slowly, still rubbing his eyes. I ran swiftly to the guild, smiling in anticipation of getting my Luce back. WAIT! Re-wind. My Luce? What the heck? Okay, this is kinda weird. I shook my head and focused on sprinting. A few seconds later, I reached the doors and barged in. Only a few people were here.

"Hello, Natsu. You're here early." Mira greeted me warmly, smiling as she served Cana another barrel of booze.

"Yeah. Is the team here yet? Team Natsu + the rest, I mean." I asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Mira answered. So I did, looking for an ugly mop of black hair or the tell tale scarlet hair. I didn't see any of those, so I sat down, disappointed. I looked at the seat I was currently sitting on and realized it was where Luce usually sat. I smiled softly, remembering some memories.

"Oi, Ash-brain. Didn't know you were a softie?" I saw Gray smirking. I stood up, angry at his insult.

"Whatcha call me, Icicle? You wanna repeat that?" I growled.

"Sure, if you're too deaf too hear, _Ash-brain._ " Gray said.

"Shut up, idiot." I yelled back

"That's the best that you can come up with? Heh. The great Natsu Dragneel's comeback: idiot. I applaud you." Stripper snorted.

I launched myself at him, stretching my hands out to grab his collar, but I skidded to a hasty stop when I saw The Demon.

Erza had arrived.

Gray had his back turned to her, and couldn't see her, so I quickly wrapped an arm around him, sending a meaningful glance to him at the same time. I started sweating bullets.

"Do I see you two fighting?" Erza demanded scarily. I shook my head violently from side to side.

"N-no, Erza. Cause we're best buddies, right Gray? Ahahaha." I squeezed his arm tightly, and he obviously got the message because he said, "Yeah, Erza. We're BFFs!"

"Good, it isn't nice to see best friends fighting." Erza nodded.

"A-aye!" Gray and I shouted. When Erza left to talk to Mira, I instantly let go of the stripper's shoulder and sighed. Good thing she didn't notice. I stalked away from him, and sat down on the stool again. I tapped my foot impatiently for five minutes, then drummed my fingers against the table for another ten and swung my legs halfheartedly for a further seven minutes. Finally, I couldn't wait anymore.

"When the hell are they gonna come?! They're taking sooooooo loooooonnng." I whined.

"Patience is a virtue, Natsu. Just wait a little longer. There's still fifteen more minutes left." Erza said calmly, popping a piece of strawberry cheesecake in her mouth. I glanced at the lacrima that was placed on the bar. It read '6:15'. Whoa. I had woken up this early? I thrummed my fingers again and I was positively bouncing in anticipation of finding Lucy.

After Lucy was kidnapped, recently I had been getting these really weird feelings. I was and still am confused. Every time I thought of Luce or imagined her sitting next to me, I would feel this super warm sensation spreading through my body, and once I almost reached out to my imaginary Luce. I didn't get what made me feel so warm and fluffy. It certainly wasn't fire, because if it was, I'd eat it. I scratched my head in confusion. Hmmm… if it's a feeling, maybe I should list them out. Let's see, greed, anger, confusion, love, panic, surprise, thrill, content… those are a few. I don't think any of those have to do with warmth… except maybe love, but… love isn't fire, it can't make people feel warm. As far as I know, people can't have fire inside their bodies. **(A/N: Excluding fire magic users/Dragon Slayers a.k.a Natsu. And sigh, how dense can you get, Natsu?)**

So it isn't love, then what could it be? Ugh, I'm so puzzled! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEE!

"Natsu-san, Natsu-san!" Wendy snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh? Yeah? Where's the monster? Roar of the-"I looked around and saw I was still in the guild hall.

"Natsu's actually thinking! What's the world coming to?" Gray shouted smugly. I growled, annoyed. I then saw that everyone in Team Natsu and the rest were finally gathered. Gray, Wendy, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel and Panther Lily. **(A/N: I'm really sorry for forgetting Gajeel and Panther Lily!)**

 **NORMAL P.O.V:**

Gramps waved us over to where he was sitting.

"Brats, you have to be careful. From what Natsu described it, I suspect that somehow Heathcliff hypnotized Lucy and the other people. He could do the same to you kids, so take care. I don't know why he took Lucy and the other people, but it's definitely not for good intentions. Everyone, a toast for Team Natsu and the rest!" Gramps raised his voice at the last sentence.

"Yeah!" The guild raised their mugs of beer for the temporary team. They nodded gratefully before Natsu stepped forward.

"I promise that I, no, _we_ will bring Lucy back to where she belongs, to her home; the guild. We will save her from the bas*ard Heathcliff. Because that's what nakama do. We laugh together; we cry together, we do everything together! BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT NAKAMA DO!" Natsu cried out. They all nodded their heads vigorously.

"Yeah! We want our nakama back, and nothing will stand in our way!" The guild shouted back. Master thrust his hand in the air, forming the Fairy Tail sign with his index finger and thumb. After a few moments, a series of hands followed Makarov's lead and the guild hall was filled with Fairy Tail's mark.

"Good luck and may Mavis protect you!" Makarov shouted at their retreating figures. Nine silhouettes faced the rising sun and they soon disappeared as they set off to get their precious nakama back.

The only thing that ruined the heartwarming mood was the dark chuckling that came from the shadows outside the guild.

 **You guys should probably know what I'm gonna say next. Yep, you guessed it; I'M WAITING FOR MY REVIEWS, PEEPS! GIVE ME REVIEWS OR SUFFER MY WRATH OF NO NALU IN THE STORY! THE WHOLE THING! Nope, I'm definitely not kidding! I mean, it's not like I like Nalu, nope, I most definitely do not! I'm not denying it! I can (*cough* not *cough*) cope without Nalu!**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter!**

 **Sayonara!**


	10. Chapter 10

Let's Play Hangman

 **PLEASE READ:**

 **Hey there minna! So first, I wanted to say, I am really really sorry for the long wait! The computer had died, as in actually completely dead. It was actually inevitable, it was unreliable for a few weeks now. So anyways, with the computer gone, I was unable to write any new chapters. But, now I have a very shiny and very brand new laptop! However, I lost all of my files along with the computer, a.k.a all of the chapters of Let's Play Hangman and Turn Your Head. I'm really sorry if you guys thought I was abandoning them!**

 **And now, second: The updates are still going to be slow, due to the ongoing project plus homework plus my other hobbies. Tough luck, peoplez!**

 **Natsu: Wow, good going, IW! Very smooth.**

 **IW: Wasn't my fault!**

 **Natsu: It was.**

 **IW: Wasn't.**

 **Natsu: Was.**

 **IW: Wasn't.**

 **Natsu: Wa-**

 **Erza: Shut up, Natsu. *turns to IW* I'M SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE! PLEASE HIT ME!**

 **IW: Uh, no, Erza. Really, there's no need.**

 **Erza: *punches Natsu in stomach* There we go, no more unecessary fighting. I hope you can forgive us. We shall take our leave!**

 **IW: O-Okay.**

 **Erza: *Runs out the door with Natsu being dragged***

 **IW: WAIT! The disclaimer… whatever. I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

Recap: Team Natsu and the rest have now set out to get Lucy back and beat up Heathcliff. Will they get back without any losses?

 _Chapter 10- If it was possible to literally glare daggers, I would probably be dead by now_

Natsu chattered incessantly about ways he could beat Heathcliff up. Gray opted to tuning the annoying Fire Dragon Slayer out, while Erza listened to him and corrected his ways of punching. Gajeel just groaned because of his rapidly increasing temper, and Panther Lily copied Gray. They were now following the Fire Dragon Slayer's memories to track where Lucy was. Once they neared the place, they could also rely on Gajeel and Wendy to sniff their precious Celestial mage out.

Natsu yawned out of boredom as they walked the bustling streets. Oh, what he wouldn't give for a good ol' fight, preferably with that di*k Heathcliff. He slapped his face as an attempt to keep himself from falling asleep while walking, which Gray noticed.

"Oi, can't you even stay awake? Geez, when did'ya go to sleep last night?" Gray snickered.

"Shut up, Ice Prick. You wanna go?!" Natsu glared daggers at the Ice-make mage. Gray merely laughed haughtily and turned away. Natsu growled in fury, but miraculously, very miraculously managed to rein himself in. This action surprised everyone, even Erza who had prepared to break another fight up. _For Lucy_ , he told himself, _for Lucy._ Erza smiled, apparently guessing what the salmon-haired man was thinking. Sometimes it really was creepy how the Re-equip mage could tell how people were feeling.

Wendy smiled and Carla just shook her head. Gajeel just ignored it while Lily smiled with Wendy. Juvia was fantasising about her 'Gray-sama' and her undying love for him.

Natsu abruptly stopped outside a cracked, worn-down house and everyone tensed up, sensing that this was the place. Erza re-equipped a normal sword and got into a fighting stance. She advanced in first, with Natsu following close behind. Natsu was begging for a fight to happen so that he could go all out.

They all heard a clapping from ahead, and they quickened their pace. They saw Heathcliff, with Lucy and the others surrounding them. Natsu's breathing got heavier and he lunged at Heathcliff. A gray-eyed person stepped in front of him and blocked his way.

 _Gramps said that they were hypnotised._ Natsu didn't want to hurt them, but if they were going to stop him from getting to Heathcliff, he wasn't going to hesitate. Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy and Juvia also leapt into battle against eleven gray-eyed people.

"Dance, my blades!" Erza yelled, and her swords circled around her. They launched at her opponents, and Erza smirked with satisfaction.

"Gihi. Sword of the Iron Dragon!" Gajeel shouted. His arm transformed into an iron blade with spikes jutting out. Wendy winced in sympathy for the people caught in the onslaught of attacks.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Wendy yelled as confidently as she could. Carla nodded in approval. A pillar of unrelenting wind burst from her mouth and cut through the air. Their enemies were covered in grazes and cuts.

"Water Lock!" Juvia said. She thrust her palm out, and a sphere of water formed. It trapped four of the opponents and deprived them of oxygen. They passed out, landing in a pile of bodies.

"Ice-Make: Hammer!" Gray shouted, creating a very big, very shiny and very harmful hammer out of ice.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu yelled, bringing his two hands together, creating a huge fireball. He launched it at the poor enemies, who passed out on contact. The attack also made a massive crater in the ground.

Lily also decided to help and transformed into his battle mode, growing larger and larger. He swung his sword around, like the skilled swordsman- swordscat he was.

The gray-eyed people lay in small piles around the room, which now resembled a battlefield. Heathcliff stood there, unscathed in the middle of it all. Erza dispatched one last person and turned towards his. Everyone followed suit, facing the guild master. Erza cautioned them to stay cautious as none of them knew what magic he used.

Now, an assessment of the current situation:

Heathcliff against Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Lily, and Juvia. The latter team were all cut and bruised, just generally really tired and injured. The former was fine, all sunshine and rainbows. They were surrounded in bodies, craters, shards of ice, and pools of water.

Heathcliff smiled indulgently, even clapping in appreciation of the destruction.

"Quite the troublemakers, aren't you? No matter. No loss. I can take you down myself, along with my latest addition, Cassandra." Heathcliff said calmly.

A woman with waist-length red hair and vibrant, forest green eyes stepped out of the shadows. For some weird, twisted reason, her posture, her facial expression and skin reminded him faintly of Lucy. Then he realized he'd spoken out loud.

"Yeah, Natsu's right. She kinda reminds me o' Bunny Girl." Gajeel agreed with Natsu. Now that was a first. Everyone else nodded in affirmation. Heathcliff chuckled, and they tore their gazes away from Cassandra/Lucy, staring at the man.

"I should have expected it. The sharp eyes come with your Dragon senses, doesn't it?" Heathcliff smiled jovially.

"So it is Lucy? Answer me!" Erza demanded harshly. He nodded. Natsu sprang at Heathcliff, snarling ferociously in anger.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY LUCE!" Natsu yelled, and in the midst of the confusion, the fact that he had said 'my Luce' was lost. The edges of his vision was tinted red with anger, and suddenly he was a wild, unrestrained animal out to kill its prey. Add the fact that Natsu valued Lucy _a lot_ , and no-one could stop him. The woman, Lucy, or as Heathcliff named her, Cassandra, was in front of him in a split second, blocking his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist with her own body. She barely winced in pain, before launching a flurry of hard punches and kicks which knocked the wind out of him. Natsu straightened up, and they were locked in a dangerous dance, dodging and snaking out hits when possible. However, Natsu had a disadvantage as he couldn't bring himself to hit her with his full force. As a result, he was now on the defense while Lucy was on the offense. Lucy pulled out her keys and grabbed out a random one.

"Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy shouted, swiping her key through the air. The perverse spirit materialised, wielding his giant axe.

"Get him. You shall be punished if you lose." Lucy said, pointing a finger at Natsu. He merely gaped in astonishment at what she said. Lucy never punished anyone! Now he truly knew that she was being controlled. He wasn't going to hold back now, because Lucy needed him to beat her to save her.

"Did you say punishment, Hime?" Virgo popped out at that word. Lucy smirked uncharacteristically and pointed at him again, directing her to restrain him. Even Virgo, the emotionless spirit looked surprised at who she had to attack. But she couldn't afford to lose the chance at punishment, so she dug underground, planning to surprise him.

Oh, this was going to be one _epic_ battle. And the best part was? Heathcliff, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia and Lilly hadn't even joined in yet.

 **So, how was the chapter? It was a bit longer than other ones, wasn't it?**

 **Again, sorry for not updating! Please drop a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Let's Play Hangman

 **Hey peoplez! IW here with Chapter 11 of Let's Play Hangman! As usual, please leave a review, constructive criticism would be nice as well. So, anyways, I hope you like this chapter! (Sorry for the really, really long wait!)**

 _Chapter 11- Is it finally the end?_

The battle wore on. Most of them were fighting Heathcliff, who still hadn't revealed his magic, while Natsu, Gajeel, Juvia and Lily still traded blows with Lucy/Cassandra.

Heathcliff moved quickly and efficiently, dodging their attacks and jabbing at their heads. He kicked Gray's stomach, making him double over. With his wind knocked out of him, he clutched his stomach. Heathcliff, taking advantage of that, shoved Gray in the way of Wendy's 'Roar of the Sky Dragon. He then punched him in the chest, blasting him back a few metres. Gray limply fell on the floor, unmoving. Blood trickled down his mouth. He groaned, and Erza said, "Stay there Gray. With your condition, you'll only get in the way." That was true, as he was already tired from the other gray-eyed people who had attacked him. He nodded in affirmation weakly, before laying his head down.

Erza then came at him, while Heathcliff was distracted with Wendy's wing attack. She directed ten blades straight at his head, and while he was dodging them, equipped into her Lightning Empress armour. Her spear crackled with charged lightning, and her armour glinted dangerously in the dim lighting. With swift footwork, she made it to behind his back. _I've got him. His reaction time was slightly slow._ Erza thought. She raised her spear, ready to deal the finishing blow while Wendy lunged to initiate a claw attack. With inhuman speed, he leapt up, without bothering to turn. Instead, he twisted in mid-air and cupped his hands together, making a bowl out of his palms. Unknown to the re-equip and Sky Dragon slayer, a clear liquid pooled in his hands. He thrust his hands out, flinging the liquid onto Wendy and Erza's body. Wendy, who saw the substance coming, thought, _is that all? His magic is potions?_

The liquid landed on Erza's face, and it landed on Wendy's outstretched arms. Erza's body froze, her arms stuck to her spear, her mouth open to shout something. It was as if time had frozen. The same went for Wendy, her hands stopped in mid-attack. Her magical aura around her arms for her claw attack could still be seen, in the same frozen state as the two mages. Heathcliff landed after what seemed like minutes in the air, dusting his hands off with obvious relief similarly to how one might after catching a bug. Natsu turned to see what the silence was and his mouth gaped open at what he saw. In that moment, Lucy's celestial spirit, Virgo, caught his arms and twisted them painfully behind his back. Natsu bit his lip, forcing himself to not cry out. Lucy smiled, an unnerving, evil smile. She put her keys back into her pouch and tucked her whip back in her belt. She walked up to Natsu, who was thrashing in Virgo's grip. She cupped his face, making him freeze up in confusion. His arms fell to his sides and his legs slackened.

Lucy then pulled out something that shimmered ethereally in the light. It was a knife, covered in a greasy, sick sheen. A rainbow of colours were there, like oil, but more… sicker… There was no way to explain this, but when Natsu looked at the knife, it made him want to throw up really badly. Even now, not even looking at it, just feeling the aura around the knife made bile rise up in his throat.

With one hand still on Natsu's face, Lucy spun the knife around with her finger. The scene looked like a lion about to pounce on its prey, playing with it before… devouring it.

One of Lucy's keys brightened and glowed. It was the Lion's key. Loke materialised next to Natsu and pulled Virgo's arms off Natsu. He immediately face-planted on the floor, before sitting up slowly. Lucy snarled, and it looked so foreign on her face. It twisted up her beautiful features, transforming them into something feral and wild. She pocketed the knife and glared daggers at her celestial spirit. Loke looked up and Lucy, surprise registering on his face. He glanced at Virgo and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and disappeared in a shimmer of golden light.

"What the hell, Loke? How dare you command **my spirits?!** " The sentence came out as a low growl. Natsu stared up into her face with astonishment.

"Lucy, I ordered her as the Leader of the Zodiac. But that doesn't matter. Princess, I know you are in there somewhere. You just need to break free. Look, Natsu even fought for you, so you need to get out and help him." Loke said calmly. He kicked Natsu softly, and disappeared also. Lucy seemed dumbstruck, her mouth open in an _o_. Heathcliff was watching the scene with amusement dancing deviously in his eyes. He was visibly enjoying the conflict that raged in Lucy and Natsu's minds. Everyone had forgotten about Happy and Charla, who were hiding behind a corner. Charla was studying the scene, calculating what could happen. Happy just looked at it with fear and helplessness, wishing he could do something, anything.

Natsu stood up, wincing in slight pain. He righted himself against the wall, leaning on it to keep standing. Lucy watched him with hawk-like intensity, one hand resting on her whip. One wrong move, and she would attack. One wrong move could cost him his life. One wrong move could deprive him of his hard-earned chance to free Lucy. Natsu pressed his fingers against his temple, warding away a headache that threatened to make him pass out. He lit up a hand, making Lucy tense up, ready to strike. Natsu leaned forward, almost tumbling down onto the floor, never getting up again. He stepped towards her, one step, two steps, three steps. By then, Lucy had once again gotten her knife out. He trembled with exhaustion, yet he still forged on for his nakama.

Lucy plunged the knife hilt deep, burying the metal into Natsu's chest. His eyes betrayed no emotion, something that was rare with the Dragon slayer.

Natsu's body jerked awkwardly and he went onto his knees. He fell onto his hands, and crawled to Lucy on all fours.

 _No… I refuse to give up. Not yet, when Luce, my Luce still isn't back. My nakama is still waiting for us back at the guild. I can't fail any of them._

Natsu coughed, clutching the hilt of the knife. He steeled himself and pulled it out. He screamed, the loudest scream he'd ever yelled. It carried all of his pent-up emotions. It reverberated in the air, making even the mighty Heathcliff wince. Natsu only had a tiny amount of strength left, not nearly enough to make a comeback.

"Please, Luce. Come back."


	12. Chapter 12

p class="MsoNormal"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Let's Play Hangman/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="text-decoration: none;" /span/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Hello, minna! A new chapter for 'Let's Play Hangman' is here! Yay! So as always, please review, and I hope you enjoy!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Mira: Make sure the Nalu is progressing! OR ELSE YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"IW: H-HAI! Yes, ma'am! /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Chapter 12- When will I finally get my fairy tale ending?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Natsu only had a tiny amount of strength left, not nearly enough to make a comeback./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Please Luce. Come back."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Lucy's mind reeled. Who was this person? How could he, a stranger, make such a big impact on her? She could not allow this man to exist. He would foil Master Heathcliff's plans. She didn't know why, but she was shaking and drawing laboured breaths. She felt as if she ran for a long time, exhausted and tired. Lucy, trembling, reached out a fragile hand to the knife. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Natsu's eyes began to close, but he fought to keep them open. He had to see what would happen. He watched her grasp the knife. He tried to move his limp hand to hold hers, but it wouldn't move. His arm was numb and heavy. He tried again, but to no avail. He stared up at her eyes, pleading for her to stop silently. He just knew, if-no, when she returned to normal, she'd regret everything. He couldn't allow Lucy to kill him, because if she did, then it would affect her even more. Natsu saw the confliction flitting inside her brown eyes. He tried to muster at least a grin, a small smile, but the result was a grimace of pain. Natsu's onyx eyes closed, possibly for the last time. In his mind, he was raging in anger. He wanted to see Luce return to normal with is very own eyes, not kick the bucket. He wanted to settle things with Heathcliff, pay him back for what he did to the guild, him and most importantly, Luce./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Heathcliff was standing very still, not expecting this to happen. But it was still entertaining, how his subject and the boy were having a 'moment'. He shrugged, and turned away. It was then when he felt a trickle of liquid run down his back, beneath his immaculate dress shirt. He reached over his back and drew his hand back in shock. Blood, scarlet red, coated his fingers. It had a sharp metallic tang, and he curled his mouth in disgust. Heathcliff turned around, to find Lucy standing behind him. Her knife was in her hand, with emhis /emblood on the metal. He stared at her in disgust. Heathcliff leaned forward, slumping on Lucy. She didn't move, too afraid that something might happen. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Watch your back, Vanessa. I have plans for you." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Lucy's eyes widened, and she sprung to life, pushing his body off her. She screamed. She forgot about everything, Heathcliff, the battle, Natsu and screamed. She laughed manically after and then caved into hysterical sobs. She cried out all of her pain, confliction and emotions. She released everything that she had locked up. Lucy then collapsed next to Natsu, the top of their heads just touching. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"And so the battle ended. Gray, slumped against a wall, Erza and Wendy frozen in time. Natsu and Lucy, limp and lifeless on the ground. Happy and Charla, traumatised to the point where they couldn't even move. Gajeel, also on the ground, blood running from a gash in his forehead and multiple deep cuts on his limbs. Heathcliff, sprawled on the floor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-At the guild-/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Master Makarov paced in his office. He was severely worried for Team Natsu and the rest. From what little he knew of Heathcliff, he was an unimaginably strong man. He finally decided to send a small party to the area where he suspected Heathcliff was. He exited his office and jumped onto the railing. He enlarged his hands and clapped. The noise was so LOUD, the guild members blocked their ears. Once he figured he had their attention, he cleared his throat. They looked up at him, and he started./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;""I have decided to send a small party to see what happened. Warren, I want you to go so that you can immediately inform us of what happened. Mira, do you mind if you go?" Makarov asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Pleased to be of service, Master!" Mira smiled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Alright, the last member will be Levy. Any questions?" Makarov was met with silence. He motioned for the said people to meet him outside./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;""First of all, if the battle is still occurring, I want you to stay hidden. Observe Heathcliff's magic and movements. If it has ended and Heathcliff is the winner, immediately return. Do not, under any circumstance, show yourselves to him. And if we won, come back with them. Is that understood?" Makarov said. They nodded solemnly. Warren, Mira and Levy set off with a map that Makarov had provided, through Natsu's (vague) description./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Turn left here, guys!" Levy directed. "And from here… right!" Thanks to Levy, the team arrived at the address. Levy gulped nervously. What would she find in there? If something happened to them… She refused to think of it. Mira stepped forward and opened the door. They crept in silently and Warren cautiously peeked around the corner. He gasped when he saw the bodies. He stepped out fully and examined the scene. Everyone was on the floor, bleeding or passed out. Levy couldn't hold back her curiosity anymore and also made her way around the corner, along with Mira. Levy rushed forward to Lucy, checking her still body for any serious cuts or injuries. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Warren put two fingers to his head and began the telepathic conversation with Master. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Yes, everyone is passed out Master."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Even Heathcliff?"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Yes. Although he may be… dead. I think everyone else is alive, though they may have severe injuries."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Good job, Warren. Wake them up, and remember those healing potions I gave you? Use them when they wake up." /span/emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Warren severed the mental connection and relayed the message to Mira and Levy. Mira shook Natsu's body gently. He made no movement or sign of waking up. She hurriedly checked Natsu's pulse, and her breath hitched in anticipation for the steady pulse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"But none came. She put an ear next to his mouth, listening intently for a breath. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"No breath, no pulse. Was… was Natsu dead?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Dun dun duuuunnn! So what do you guys think? Is Natsu dead?/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Please drop a review, it would be hugely appreciated./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Isolated Wilderness, out!/span/strong/p 


	13. Chapter 13

Let's Play Hangman

 **Hello there peeps! This is another chapter of 'Let's Play Hangman'! By the way, I was checking up on Let's Play Hangman's chapters, and I noticed that Chapter 12 was all wonky and weird. Please let me know if something is wrong with my laptop or if the chapter really is weird. Thanks minna!**

 **Now, on with the show.**

Recap: Mira shook Natsu's body gently. He made no movement or sign of waking up. She hurriedly checked Natsu's pulse, and her breath hitched in anticipation for the steady pulse.

But none came. She put an ear next to his mouth, listening intently for a breath.

No breath, no pulse. Was… was Natsu dead?

 _Chapter 13- Nakama needs rescuing_

No.. no way. The infamous Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel, dead? Ha! What a ludicrous notion. It just wasn't possible. But here Mira was, Natsu's body limp and motionless next to her. Mira stared blankly ahead, too shocked to move. She tried to get up, but her legs failed her. Her muscles had frozen up and she might as well have been toting lumps of stone around. Levy noticed Mira on the ground and came, worried out of her mind. That was completely understandable, considering the carnage in the room. Levy poked Mira's shoulder in an attempt to get her to snap out of it. Mira smiled shakily and stood up successfully this time. She stumbled around the room, checking on the others.

"Mira! Come here, quick!" Levy's frantic cry resounded around the cavernous room. Mira ran to her and gasped when she saw Erza and Wendy, frozen. A sheen of opaque white covered both of them. Erza's mouth was open, about to shout something with her spear in her hands, while Wendy's arms were raised up, presumably to perform an attack.

"We should take them to Porlyusica. She should probably know how to solve this." Mira said, struggling to keep a calm composure for the sake of Levy and Warren, who were panicking. Levy breathed in and out, trying to keep a cool head. Warren put to fingers on his head to inform Master about Erza and Wendy. Warren looked for Happy and Charla and found them slumped on the floor like Gray. He carried the two tired Exceeds to where Mira and Levy was.

Mira, Levy and Warren hauled the unconscious Fairy Tail mages/Exceeds home. **(A/N: Don't ask how. I don't know either. Just… I don't know, go with it! Pretend they had teleportation magic or something and somehow got to Fairy Tail. ;)**

Everyone crowded around them, but cleared the way for Master. Without being told, they made their way to the infirmary and set them down on separate beds.

Gray started coughing violently and shuddered in his sleep. Sweat formed on his forhead. He tossed and turned restlessly. Mira looked at him worriedly. From their appearance, the most injured was Gray, Natsu and Lucy. Gray had several deep injuries on his head, arms and legs. A big black and purple bruise was prominent on his stomach. He would definitely not be out of bed for a while.

Natsu… well, Natsu wasn't even _breathing,_ for Mavis' sake! Didn't that count as serious? He also had a broken arm and multiple gashes on his limbs. Dried blood was coating his head as well as his arms. And, worst of all, he had a gaping hole in his bare chest.

Lucy still maintained her 'Cassandra' appearance, but they could all tell it was her. After all, what nakama wouldn't recognise their own? Her flamboyant red hair, similar to Erza's, was unruly thanks to her tossing and turning. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises, with a particularly big one on her temple. Lucy had a shallow but deep cut running down from her right temple, just missing her right eye and ending next to her mouth. Levy winced in sympathy. That would leave a permanent scar. However, while that would be healed without pain, her emotional scars…. That was something Levy did not want to imagine. And she also wasn't sure whether she'd be back to normal after waking up.

Wendy and Erza would probably be okay after Porlyusica works her magic, and so would Gajeel, Juvia and Lily. Happy and Charla would be recovering from shock, which could take however long.

"Brats!" Makarov yelled from the banister of the second floor. The buzz of muttering stopped, curious to hear from him.

"As you know, the selected people went to Heathcliff's place to save Lucy and defeat him. They were successful in both objectives, but they all suffered major injuries.

"Gray, Lucy and Natsu are in critical condition, so I ask of you to not disturb them. However, you may visit the others after they wake up. Just don't crowd them too much. That is all." Master finished. The hall was silent after a few seconds, processing the new information, and burst into chatter again.

Outside, a Mira that had recovered from shock was addressing Jet.

"Sorry to trouble you with this, Jet, but could you please go to Porlyusica? Natsu, Lucy and Gray are in a serious condition, and so are the others. With Wendy injured as well, we can't have her healing them." Mira explained. Jet reluctantly nodded. After all, who would want to get hit by a broom, insulted by a pink-haired old lady, **(Porlyusica: Humans, always calling everyone old. I AIN'T OLD, BRAT!)** and have to escort her all the way back? (Plus the fact that Mira would probably change into her Satan Soul if he didn't agree)

"Arigato, Jet!" Mira thanked him.

"N-No problem!" Jet was already shuddering at the thought of Porlyusica.

Now, if only Natsu could be saved. The others may be in a critical condition, but they only had cuts and bruises. Natsu, on the other hand, wasn't breathing.

 **I know, I know. It was a boring, filler chapter and it was short. Please forgive me! I'm sorry! GOMENASAI!**

 **Anyways, reviews are encouraged! Like, really, VERY encouraged. Like encouraged to the point of me killing you if you don't. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 ***Cough, cough* Um… that wasn't me…**

 **IW, out!**


End file.
